Calentura
by Rhape
Summary: KaiXTyson! Kai sin querer vio algo que sí y no le gusto. Solo humor y una que otra tontería! Oneshot. Y NO es lemon ¬.¬. Dejen reviews, por favor! n.n


**Este fic esta algo tonto y raro. xDu. Aun así, espero que les guste. Si les gusta, dejen reviews, n.n**

**Ah, este fic es de un solo capitulo pero, si les gusta, puede que lo continue. Y es un KaiXTyson, nOn**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila de invierno, cuando un chico de cabello azul se encontraba algo aburrido mirando hacia la ventana. Veía como caía cada copo de nieve. 

- _Esto es aburrido…-_ dice el chico.

- _Pues ponte a hacer algo_ – le responde un chico rubio igual de aburrido.

- _Algo…, como que?_ – bosteza.

- _Como entrenar!_ – les grita de manera un poco agresiva un chico pequeño con lentes que iba entrando al cuarto.

_- Jefe!_ – le grita el de cabello azul – _Avisa primero que vas a entrar! Casi me da un infarto!_ – pone su mano sobre su pecho respirando un poco agitado.

- _Mhh…claro_ – pone su laptop sobre una mesa ignorando a Tyson.

- _Que pasa, Kenny?_ – le pregunta el chico rubio.

- _Nada, Max. Solo que estoy buscando a Kai, no lo has visto?_ –

- _No _– contesta – _Tyson, tú lo has visto? –_

- _Uhm? Al "Señor soy mejor que todos ustedes"?...no, no lo he visto_ – regresa su vista hacia la ventana.

- _Que raro, hace unos días que no se pasa por aquí…-_ pone la mano sobre su barbilla.

- _No te preocupes, Jefe, debe estar entrenando o…–_

_- O se cree demasiando como para estar con nosotros_ – Tyson termina la frase riendo.

-_ Tyson_ – lo mira un poco feo.

_- Que?_ Solo jugaba –

- _No creo en tu teoría, Max, porque yo tengo su Blade, es por eso que lo estoy buscando –_

- _Entonces es lo que yo dije!_ – dice divertido.

- _Tyson! Esto es serio!_ – le grita.

_- Tranquilo. Kai siempre tiene una buena excusa para desaparecerse por días_ – sonríe.

- _Sí, pero la mayoría de las excusa es "Me cambien de equipo" o "Ya no quiero estar en este equipo" _– dice más preocupado mientras un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo en solo pensar que fuera una de esas dos opciones.

- _Cierto _– dicen el rubio y el de cabello azul al mismo tiempo.

- _Tyson! Ve a su casa y búscalo!_ – le grita Kenny.

- _Por que?_ – lo mira algo irritado.

- _Para saber que le paso! –_

- _No, que por que tengo que ir yo? Que vaya Ray_ – se cruza de brazos.

- _Tyson…_- se da un golpe en la frente como diciendo "que tonto" _- Ray se regreso a su pueblo desde hace como una semana! –_

- _Ah, sí?_ – se rasca la cabeza – _No me había dado cuenta…En ese caso, que vaya Max! –_

- _Que? yo fui ayer, y me dijeron que no estaba_ –

- _Ya ves, de seguro hoy tampoco estará_ – se acuesta en el suelo.

- _Vas o ya no te arreglo a Dragoon!_ –

_- Esta bien! –_ se levanta de golpe _– Iré a buscarlo!_ – sale de la casa muy irritado.

Tyson siempre ha sido un chico agresivo, solo cuando lo enoja; la verdad es que es divertido, ocurrente, de vez en cuando llega ser tierno, y siempre se preocupa por todos sus amigos.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Debo dejar de pensar en él…-_ se decía a sí mismo en voz baja un muchacho de cabello bicolor que se encontraba sentado sobre su cama.

Trataba de olvidarse de una imagen que traía desde hace unos días atrás. Sin querer vio a uno de sus compañeros de equipo semidesnudo, y eso le provoco un sentimiento (y "algo" en su parte baja 9.9 xD) y de que solamente este pensando en él. Eso hizo que no quisiera ir a los entrenamientos ni pasarse por la casa de su compañero. Tenía algo de miedo y vergüenza.

- _No quiero verlo…no! sí quiero…, pero…-_ se sonroja – _Si lo veo…-_ sacude su cabeza tratando de no pensar más en eso, pero no puede olvidarlo - _Pero es que se vio tan sexy…-_ pensó. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mayordomo que tocaba la puerta de su cuarto tan insistentemente.

- _Joven Kai, uno de sus compañeros lo esta buscando_ – dice mientras toca la puerta.

- _No estoy para nadie. Dile que se vaya!_ – responde irritado por haber sido sacado de sus, para él, bellos pensamientos.

- _Pero el Joven Tyson esta terco en verlo_ –

Como si el mayordomo hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Kai le dijo, sin pensar, que lo dejara pasar.

- _Que he hecho! No! no quiero verlo…, mas bien, sí, sí quiero! Pero…que hago?_ – piensa alarmado.

- _Joven Tyson, el Joven Kai lo esta esperando_ – le señala el camino.

- _Gracias, Jaime –_

_- Joven Tyson, por enésima vez, mi nombre es Al_ – dice tratando de no enojarse.

- _Esta bien, Jaime_ – dice divertido sabiendo que eso molesta al mayordomo.

El chico peliazul sigue el camino señalado hasta llegar a una puerta, que él sabía que era la entrada al cuarto de su compañero. Toca la puerta varias veces mientras grita.

_- kaiii! Abre la puerta!_ – golpea la puerta con más fuerzas – _Por que no has ido a los entrenamientos! Sabes? Estaba bien a gusto aburriéndome hasta que me mandaron para acá a buscarte…! Abre la puerta! -_

- se escucha una débil y temblorosa voz desde adentro del cuarto – _Esta…esta abierta_ –

- _En serio?...-_ gira la perilla – _Oh, tienes razón –_ entra al cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado en los segundos anteriores.

Kai, al verlo entrar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar la imagen de él semidesnudo donde solo traía una toalla colgada a su cintura. Tyson noto su sonrojo que lo confundió con fiebre.

- _Kai…_- le llama en tono serio – _Tienes fiebre?_ –

- _N…no_ – dice tratando de taparse la cara con una mano.

_- A ver_ – corre hacia él para tocar su frente.

Al sentir la mano de Tyson, se sonrojo aun más.

- _Estas hirviendo!_ – exclama el de cabello azul – _Déjame llamar a Jaime para que traiga algo con que bajarte la temperatura _– estaba a punto de correr cuando Kai lo detuvo.

- _No! Estoy bien… Solo necesito descansar _– empuja a Tyson a la salida mientras este trata de resistirse – _Así que nos vemos luego_ – cierra la puerta en sus narices.

- _Ehh…_- se queda extrañado – _de acuerdo –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Tyson!_ – le grita Kenny _– Que paso con Kai? Se murió, lo secuestraron, se cambio de equipo? –_ lo agita desesperadamente.

- _Calma, Kenny, déjalo hablar_ – le dice Max mientras le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _No pasa nada, Jefe. Parece que solo tiene un resfriado_ – le unas palmadita tratando de calmarlo – _Es normal que a esta época del año todos enfermen_ –

- _Un…un resfriado?..._- se tranquilaza – _Lo ves, Max, no era nada de que preocuparse_ – se pone a trabajar en su laptop.

- _Que? tú eras el que estaba preocupado!_ – le gritan Tyson y Max a la vez.

Al día siguiente.

- _Me pregunto si Kai ya esta bien_ – comenta Kenny algo preocupado.

- _Jefe! No me digas que te gusta Kai!_ – le pregunta Tyson algo sorprendido.

- _Que? De donde sacas esa tonta idea?_ – responde tranquilo – _Lo que pasa es que he mejorado a su Dranzer. Le puse un nuevo anillo de ataque que quiero probar, pero Kai es el único que puedo usarlo, y como no esta…, mis investigaciones están atrasadas!_ – grita casi a punto de llorar.

- _Que buen amigo…-_ dice entre dientes con una gota estilo anime al oír la respuesta de Kenny.

Estaban tan "a gusto" platicando que no notaron que un cansado y desvelado Kai entraba a la sala, hasta que hizo ruido al cerrar la puerta.

- _Ahhh! Kai, mira, mira! Arregle a Dranzer!_ – dice mientras le pone el Blade en la cara. (Cuidado! Le vas a picar un ojo! O.ou)

- _Ahora no, Kenny_ – dice cansado mientras con una mano hace a un lado el Blade.

- _Pero…, pero…-_

- lo hace a un lado - _Kenny, no vez que sigue enfermo?_ – se acerca a Kai – _Oye, Kai, como te sientes? Estas mejor?_ – le pregunta con una leve sonrisa tratando de ser amable. Kai, al ver aquella sonrisa, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado – _Kai, que…que tienes? Por que tienes la baba de fuera? _– pregunta algo confuso. Después Kai se le echa encima – _Oh, no! Parece que le subió la fiebre. Kenny, ayúdame a llevarlo a mi cuarto_ –

Kenny ayudo al peliazul a quitarse a Kai de encima y también a llevarlo a su cuarto para acostarlo en su cama.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

El bicolor empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se queda algo extrañado al ver el lugar. Y se preguntaba que es lo que había pasado. Pero se sentía mejor que antes, su cabeza yo no le dolía y su temperatura se hizo normal, pero no duro mucho, porque cierto chico de cabello azul entro muy agitado al cuarto.

- _Kai!_ – corre hacia él, y se sienta en una silla que estaba aun lado de la cama – _Te sientes mejor?_ - le sonríe amablemente.

- _Ehh…este…yo_ – se ruboriza mientras Tyson lo mira raro esperando respuesta.

- _Parece que aun no se te baja la fiebre…-_ dice preocupado – _Iré por un poco de hielo_ –

Cuando se levanto, sintió que lo tomaba del brazo y lo jala hacia la cama. Después, kai se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta cerrándola con seguro, y voltea hacia Tyson con una mirada maliciosa. Tyson por un momento, por sus "inocentes" pensamientos, pensó que Kai lo iba a asesinar o algo parecido. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando Kai se le echa encima y comienza a besarlo de manera algo salvaje.

- _Kai!...Kai! Detente!_ - grita el peliazul mientras trata de quitárselo de encima.

- _Que?_ – deja de besarlo por tal grito – _Que pasa? –_

- _Como que "que pasa?"?_ – le grita – _Lo que pasa es que me estas besando! Eso es lo que pasa! _– grita enojado.

- _Y no te gusta?_ – le pregunta algo desanimado. Y Tyson, ante esta pregunta, se ruboriza.

- _Bueno…no es que no me guste….pero…-_ sin ningún aviso, Kai lo vuelve a besar pero de manera más tranquila.

- _Quieres una explicación, no?_ – el peliazul solo asiente algo nervioso – _Es que me gustas_ – lo dice muy seguro.

- se sonroja más – _En…en serio?_ –

- _Enserio_ – toma su rostro para seguir besándolo. (Después de un rato, se pusieron a hacer "cositas" de pareja ¬w¬ xD)

* * *

**Ehmm...bueno, el final esta algo seco, n.nU  
Ya saben, si quieren continuacion, dejen un review, por favor. :3**


End file.
